<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh No by Mysterious_Fantasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263647">Oh No</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies'>Mysterious_Fantasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Therapy, and the way i described that he feels is actually how i feel in these moments, projecting all my pain onto my kins, the things his therapist told him are actual things my therapist told me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korekiyo still suffers from the after affects of what his sister did. Luckily, Rantaro is always ready to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh no.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>Oh no, oh no, oh no.</p>
<p>She’s here. She’s back. </p>
<p>Well, logically she’s not, but it feels like she is. And the feeling is all that matters in my stupid, illogical brain. </p>
<p>Oh Atua. </p>
<p>I can feel her looking at me. My shoulders tense and my breath quickens. </p>
<p>What did the therapist tell me to do in these situations? I can almost hear him telling me, but it is covered by a fog. Deep breaths? Counting? It is foolish to think I could focus on something as arbitrary as that in this moment. </p>
<p>I can hardly focus on anything except for this idiotic feeling. It almost hits my body with its agonizing anxiety and fear. My therapist told me I tend to feel my emotions more physically than others he has met. I would not doubt that at this moment. </p>
<p>I am overtaken by a full body shudder as I jerk my torso forward. A futile effort to protect myself. I feel my eyes begin to sting, so I close them to prevent any tears from falling. I rock gently back and forth in my seat, a supposedly soothing action that only proves to remind me of worse times. </p>
<p>I jerk to a stop and the tears force their way through my closed eyelids. I feel pathetic and watched and unsafe and scared. So, so scared. My heart hammers in my chest and I feel as if this feeling could kill me. </p>
<p>I am overcome by the feeling of my body being torn apart gently with the most hostile hands ever to exist. My body heaves as my crying turns to sobbing.</p>
<p>I gasp and cover my face as I hear footsteps approaching. </p>
<p>“Kiyo?” Comes a voice as the door opens slowly. I hear a small gasp before, “oh, Kiyo…” and the door is closed before the footsteps quickly approach me. </p>
<p>I do not bother looking up, as I know who it is. Rantaro is among the only ones bold enough to approach me after they learned about her, one of the only who did not misunderstand. I did not want any of what happened, and he believes me when I tell him. </p>
<p>“Can I touch you?” His voice is gentle and caring. I know he will not touch me if I say no. I nod my head.</p>
<p>He quickly wraps his arms around the center of my chest, also wrapping around my arms, and places his forehead against mine. I recognize him utilizing the knowledge of pressure points Tenko taught him, and I relax slightly in his arms. </p>
<p>I am suddenly hit with the feeling of being watched again and my body jerks in his hold. He pulls away gently, looking at me with concern. I look into his eyes, feeling helpless and pathetic. His gaze turns sympathetic and he smiles sadly. I have explained in the past that nothing truly helps when I get in this state, yet he tries nonetheless. For that reason I love him. The same way he loves me unconditionally for exactly who I am. </p>
<p>The words of my therapist come back to me. We had once done an exercise on self love, and he told me to think of someone who loves me unconditionally. This person loves me for the person I am today, it does not matter to them who I was in the past, or who I will be in the future. I am loved exactly as I am, and that feeling is worth the world. </p>
<p>Sadly, that exercise cannot make me feel any safer at this moment, so I push it out of my mind for the moment. I go back to a different visit, when we practiced a calming exercise. I ask Rantaro to guide me through the deep breaths required to begin the exercise. </p>
<p>As I breathe in, I imagine my breath pushing all the bad feelings out of my body. I have the power to control my feelings, if only I focus. Once I feel calmer, which takes several minutes, I begin to imagine my safe space. </p>
<p>My mind is transported to a cottage in the forest with a small pond nearby. I can see in my mind’s eye that Rantaro and I are sitting with our feet in the pond, holding hands and talking quietly. Rantaro is still hugging me, and at this point I feel protected enough to move my arms to hug him back. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for me to let go?” He asks quietly. </p>
<p>“Not quite.” And he listens to me, perhaps even holding a little tighter. </p>
<p>I stay in my safe space until I am at peace. In the meantime, I decorate my space with greenery, fish, and insects. Butterflies flutter around us, fish tickle our feet, and he picks a flower from beside us and places it in my hair. I smile freely and feel unfiltered joy. </p>
<p>When I open my eyes, my joy fades considerably, but I  feel safer and more protected than I had before Rantaro joined me. His eyes are still closed, so I move my head back and gently nudge his with mine to get his attention. He opens his eyes and smiles at me. </p>
<p>“Ready?” I nod and he slowly lets go, almost as if he does not want to. We share a smile and I am calm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>